


77. What

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [77]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication Failure, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: What. The Fatimid deserter won't stop talking even though he must have figured out hours ago that Nicolo doesn't understand a word.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 44





	77. What

The other undying man is saying something again. This time, at least, he gestures with his hands and not his scimitar. They wave across the horizon in the distance as noise Nicolò does not recognize spills from a split in that wiry black beard. He can't even tell where one foreign word ends and the next begins.

A sigh emanates from the beard. Frustrated.

The gesturing hands point insistently to the way the bloodred sun is beginning to set over the endless desert.

"Night?" Nicolò asks, lost. "Sleep?"

The beard parts, and there's a smile brighter than the waning sun.


End file.
